


ill advised

by dottie tumblr drabbles (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Category: New Teen Titans
Genre: Background Dick Grayson/Koriand'r - Freeform, Gen, POV Koriand'r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie%20tumblr%20drabbles
Summary: DUKETHVMAS ASKED:26 for the new teen titans prompts!!(26. "Hold on. You’re telling me that you want to go out to the creepy woods in the middle of the night on a full moon? Really?Really?”)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	ill advised

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for the prompt <333 this kinda got away from me tho yikes

“What,” Donna and Dick say together. Their matching expressions are kind of funny, and Kory can’t help but smile.

“Hold on,” Vic says, swishing his hands through the air in a time-out motion. He’s standing across the table from where she’s sitting, the other two seated at the top of the T. “You’re telling me that you want to go out to the creepy woods in the middle of the night on a full moon? Really? _Really_?”

“Yeah, why not?” Gar shrugs. His hands are in his pockets and he looks like he doesn’t know why they aren’t agreeing with him.

“ _Why not?_ ” The three of them demand.

“It’ll be fun!” He insists.

Kory privately thinks it could be fun, depending on what they do, but knowing humans are very concerned about safety, she asks, “Aren’t the woods dangerous at night?”

“Yes,” Vic says emphatically. “There’s all kinds of bugs and animals roaming around, for one thing. And for another, it’s potentially full of creeps, and not necessarily of the supervillain variety. Creeps who just wanna kill you or god knows what else.”

Kory leans back a little, definitely not liking the sound of that. She’s about to tell Gar maybe they shouldn’t when Raven speaks. Calmly standing from her own seat, she says, “It sounds like a healing tradition we used to do on Azarath. I’ll go with you.”

“Awesome!” Gar beams, and transforms into a bird, flying around Raven’s head. “Wanna go now?”

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Dick says, tapping his fingers agitatedly.

“That’s because you have some sense,” Donna replies dryly.

“We just wanna do something relaxing for once, and what’s better for relaxing than a walk?” Gar asks.

“Are you out of your gourd? A relaxing walk in the dark woods in the middle of a night?”

“You said it yourself, the moon is out! It’ll be bright, and if we get lost, I’ll just turn into a bloodhound or something.”

Vic groans instead of replying. 

“Anyway,” Gar says, stretching the word out, “You ready, Rave?”

She nods, and without further ado, they stroll out the door. 

The four of them stare after their teammates.

“They can’t go alone,” Donna says after a moment.

Vic and Dick glance at each other, Vic raising an eyebrow. But before either of them can say anything, Kory stands. “I’ll go with them. If anything happens, I’ll just send up a starbolt.”

“Are you sure, hon?” Dick asks.

She sweeps over to peck him, promising, “I’m very sure. Ryand’r and I would play in the forests on Tamaran all the time. Just keep an eye out.”

“I _definitely_ will,” Vic says, and she can’t help but laugh at the expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/615151601947115520/p-26-for-the-new-teen-titans-prompts-p)
> 
> if you liked this, please consider leaving a comment and letting me know what you think! <3


End file.
